


Quentin’s Drunk

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Multi, drunk Quentin, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Basically drunk Quentin and a hand job
Relationships: Queliot - Relationship, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Quentin’s Drunk

Quentin was drunk. It was that simple. He’d been out with Julia and Alice for a “study date” which turned into drinks and Mexican food. The girls walked Quentin into the cottage carefully. He was a light weight. It was only 8pm so the night was still sort of young. Eliot had heard the door close and went downstairs and took in the scene. 

“Aw, my boy is drunk, isn’t he?”

Julia smiled and helped Quentin out of his jacket and hung it up. “Yeah, we ended up going for dinner at the Mexican place and had margaritas and you know how tequila knocks Q on his ass..”

“Oh I know very well. How many did he have?”

Alice put Quentin’s bag down. “Only 3 but he didn’t eat that much. He gets distracted when he drinks, you know how it is.” Eliot knew. Quentin’s anxiety had always made it difficult for him to focus on a task even as simple as eating when he was worked up or in study mode. Getting him to focus took some work. 

“Ahh. Ok, I’ll try to get some food into him before bed. Ok baby doll, come to daddy.”

Eliot held his arms out and Quentin looked up as if just realizing he was there. “El! I missed you!” He stumbled his way towards Eliot and into his arms.”

“I missed you too, babe. How’re we feeling, him?” Eliot looked him over.

“Oh. I’m fine. Yeah. We’re all fine. YOU are fine.” Quentin winked at him. 

“Oh my. Let’s get you something to eat, shall we?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry. I ate a bunch at dinner.”

Julia came up behind them and handed Q his phone. “Q, you had chips and salsa. Don’t lie.”

“Hmm, chips and salsa isn’t dinner, my love, ad you’re too thin as it is. Come on.” Eliot led him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table while he made him a sandwich. Julia and Alice retreated upstairs for the night to continue studying. 

Eliot handed Quentin a sandwich and a bottle of water. “Oh. El, I’m seriously not hungry. I just-“

“Shh. Bite.” Eliot sat down and held the sandwich to Quentin’s mouth and rested his other hand on the back of his neck. Quentin knew Eliot was serious and took a small bite and sighed. Eliot smoothed his hair out his face and cupped his cheek. Quentin kept getting distracted trying to tell him about the project they were supposed to be doing and how much Julia and Alice had argued about it earlier and kept dodging the sandwich in Eliot’s hand. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s face with one hand and turned it towards him. “Sweetheart, I’m glad you had fun and I know you don’t realize what you’re doing here but I really need you to stop talking and eat. Can you do that for me?”

Quentin nodded but rubbed his eyes. “I’m tired, El. Can we go sit on the couch and watch a movie or something?”

“Absolutely. After you finish this and drink some water.”

Quentin scrunched his nose up in that way that Eliot thought was so adorable and pouted. “I can’t, I’m full.”

Eliot tried to hide his smile and to not laugh at how childish Quentin got when he was like this. “Oh, but I think you can eat a little more, don’t you think? For me?” Quentin glared at him and took one more bite and drank half of the water. Eliot could tell this was all he was going to be able to get into him for now and gave in. He walked them to the couch and started a movie on Netflix. 

Eliot thought for sure Quentin would fall asleep but about 20 minutes in he was getting fidgety. “Did you take your meds today?” Quentin rolled his eyes. “Yes dad.” 

Eliot was prepared to come back with something witty but Quentin was crawling into his lap. 

“Hi.”

“Hi, baby. What’re we doing here?”

“Just missed you.” Quentin kissed him then, slow and soft at first but then it turned into more. They kissed for a minute and then Quentin was moaning and trying to unbutton Eliot’s shirt. Eliot let him but when Quentin started undoing his belt he stopped him.

“Q-“

“Shh. Fuck me, El. Please.”

And God, Eliot wanted to, but they always had a rule to not have sex when only one of them was sober so there was no taking advantage of, even though neither of them would do that. 

Quentin got Eliot’s belt undone and was reaching for the button when Eliot grabbed his hands and held them. If he didn’t get this under control now then he wouldn’t be able to stop. Saying no to your horny, squirming boyfriend in your lap was a discipline he couldn’t master. 

“Q, stop. Listen to me-“ He was cut off by Quentin leaning in to kiss his neck and fumbling to get Eliot’s button undone. 

“El, I need you. I-I need you to fuck me. Please.” 

“Q, fuck-“

“Please?” Quentin groaned and began grinding his hips down against Eliot. He was so hard, Eliot could feel it. 

Eliot took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He took Quentin’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“Listen, sweet boy. As much as I would love to take you right here, right now, we can’t. You’re drunk, sweetheart.”

“But I want it, El. I’m saying yes. We do it all the time..”

“I know, but we can’t. You’re horny and you might want it now but what about tomorrow when you feel like shit?”

Eliot knew he could fuck Q gently, but Quentin had a tendency to get ahead of himself and try to do more than he was capable of and couldn’t control himself when he was drunk and Eliot wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t take any chances of Quentin hurting himself. 

Quentin was pouting now and resting his head on Eliot’s chest. Eliot lifted his head up and kissed him. 

“Hey, all I’m saying is let’s not fuck right now, ok?”  
Quentin whined.  
“That’s not saying I can’t relieve your horniness another way....”

Eliot reached down and undid Quentin’s belt and button. He slowly unzipped him and lifted him up just enough to pull his pants down past his ass. He cupped Quentin’s hardness, getting a moan out of him. Quentin rutted his hips forward to get more friction. Eliot slowly pulled the waistband down and released his cock and taking it in his hand. He began stroking Quentin slow and deliberately. Their mouths met and they kissed each other hard but then Quentin lost focus due to Eliot’s hand and fell forward, letting head hit Eliot’s right shoulder. Eliot began slowly licking and kissing his neck while he jerked him. He knew this wouldn’t last long, Quentin was horny but also drunk and tired. 

The head of Quentin’s dick was leaking now so Eliot palmed it and used it for a little lube. He knew Quentin normally liked sloppy, wet handjobs but since he was drunk it didn’t matter. He just wanted to get off. Eliot toyed with the sensitive head, tracing it with his fingers. Quentin cried out a slur of mumbled, impatient words.

“More. El, more.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I want to come...please...” His head stayed on Eliot’s shoulder. 

Eliot tightened his grip and picked up the pace of his strokes, making Quentin moan and bite his shoulder. His breath hitched and his hips pushed forward to fuck into Eliot’s fist. Eliot used his other hand to pull Quentin’s hair back so he could see his face. 

“Ah-don’t stop. Fuck..feels so good, El.” 

He kept trying to hide his face, leaning forward to get back to his position on Eliot’s shoulder but Eliot always liked to see his face when he came. Eliot decided to let it go and kissed his neck instead. He knew Quentin was close by the noises he was making so he tightened his grip even more and jerked him incredibly fast. 

“Ah! Fuck, I-I’m...Eliot...”

“Shh, it’s alright. Come for me, Q. Let me hear you.”

Quentin’s orgasm hit hard. His arms tightened around Eliot’s neck his hips stuttered forward. He closed his eyes and bit Eliot’s shoulder to try to cover the sounds coming out of his mouth but it didn’t work. He cried out and moaned, holding his breath as he came into his hand. Eliot stoked him a few more times, pumping a few more after-spurts out of him. 

Eliot pulled his head off of his shoulder to look at him. Quentin’s habit of holding his breath when he came didn’t always work out in their favor and was definitely something he needed to work on with him. Occasionally, he’d have a long and hard enough orgasm that with holding his breath he’d get light headed and pass out for a few seconds. Well, he definitely wasn’t breathing right now. He held his chin and rubbed his back, trying to stimulate him to breathe. 

“Come on, baby. Deep breath. That’s it. You got it. No passing out on me, ok?” He looked him over for a few more seconds making sure he was alright before pulling him to his chest in a hug. 

“Feel better?”

“Mhm. I’m sorry I didn’t get you off.”

“Q, it’s fine. Stop worrying. Let’s get to bed, yeah?” 

Quentin nodded and Eliot kissed his forehead. He cleaned them up and helped upstairs to their room. He got them both changed into pajamas and into the bed. Quentin rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“M’sorry I’m such a sloppy drunk. You’re probably annoyed.”

“Q, no. Not at all. You’re adorable when you’re drunk.”

“Mmkay. El, I’m sleepy.”

“I know baby, come here.”

Quentin crawled closer and snuggled up to Eliot. Eliot wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. 

“Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
